memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Galor class starships
A list of unnamed Cardassian starships of the . By commander * Benil's starship * Dolak's starship * Jasad's starship * Nador's starship * Ocett's starship * Toran's starship By year Gul Dolak's Escort In 2368, this ship and Gul Dolak's starship were stationed near the Cardassian border, from where they monitored the USS Enterprise-D escorting a unmanned Bajoran Antares-class carrier to Valo III. As the Enterprise and Bajoran carrier got nearer to the border, Dolak's starship and her sister ship began to follow a parallel course. They eventually crossed the border into neutral space when the carrier was at the closest point of the journey to Cardassian space, while powering up their forward weapons grids and establishing a defensive posture. The Enterprise broke from its escort duties and intercepted the two warships. During a brief exchange, Dolak informed the Enterprise crew that the ship they were escorting was, in fact, a terrorist carrier. Dolak requested that the Enterprise withdraw so that they could destroy the Bajoran vessel. After contacting Starfleet Command, the Enterprise was ordered to withdraw, allowing Dolak's starship to destroy the Bajoran carrier and safely return to Cardassian space. ( ) Occet's Escort In 2369, this ship was commanded by Gul Ocett of the Cardassian Union. In that year, Occet's ship and its sister ship were dispatched to the Loren system in pursuit of an advanced source of energy in the form of a 4.5 billion year old genetic program. In orbit of Loren III, Ocett's ships encountered the Federation starship USS Enterprise-D and the Imperial Klingon cruiser IKS Maht-H'a. In order to best assemble the DNA samples collected by each ship, the Galor group joined the Federation and Klingon starships to pool their resources. However, once the codes were deciphered, the Cardassian ships opened fire on the Enterprise-D and the Maht-H'a and set course for the Rahm-Izad system. While that system was unfortunately not the correct destination, Ocett's ships eventually made it to Vilmor II in time to witness the completion of the program and the appearance of a message by ancient humanoids, revealing that all humanoid species of the galaxy have a common genetic heritage. ( ) Starships attacking Deep Space 9 (2369) Two unnamed Galor class starships accompanied the vessel commanded by Gul Jasad in 2369. They joined his ship in attacking Deep Space 9, but ceased their attack when ordered to do so by Gul Dukat aboard the Prakesh. ( ) Cardassian warship (2370) Months before the s arrival in the Delta Quadrant, this ship was transported to the quadrant by the Caretaker's array. It was one of fifty-two starships recorded by Neelix. After the crew's DNA was examined by the Caretaker, he returned the vessel to the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Alliance cruiser (2370) s, surround a Terran Rebellion craft]] This class of vessel was used by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 2370s. ( ) warship.|In "Through the Looking Glass", these vessels clearly had cloaking devices, however, it seemed by "The Emperor's New Cloak", the Alliance no longer had the cloaking technology that was previously found on these vessels.}} Alliance cruiser (2372) Two unnamed Alliance cruisers escorted the Regent's flagship to to recapture the space station in 2372. ( ) de:Raumschiffe der Galor-Klasse Category:Cardassian starships Galor class Galor class